


A little bit of forever

by YoonSeoked



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Psychology, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonSeoked/pseuds/YoonSeoked
Summary: Taehyung (known as V) is the fun, humorous guy of his up and coming group BTS. They are getting popular with girls, having the time of their lives and working hard to get right where they want to be. But they are mischievous. And mischief leads to trouble. Their punishment is that they have to attend school like regular students.It is at this school that V meets a girl named April who happens to dislike him a lot. What does this strange girl have to do with V?





	

~V~

Suga slept a little too late last night. Unfortunately for him, all of us are awake and bored. We can't think of anything to do and practice was to start at 1 pm. It is only 9 am right now. I am already sleepy because of nothing to do.

RapMon comes out of the bath and looks at Suga. "What was he so busy with last night? He doesn't even have a girlfriend."

"He was probably too busy imagining Sailor Moon as his girlfriend. Ooh, Sailor Moon, you are so pretty, why don't you call me Oppa?" J-Hope says and makes loud kissing noises.

All of us laugh along, but honestly, we are irritated that we are up and Suga is still asleep. That lucky asshole. We try to poke him with a stick but he still doesn't respond. Fed up, we plan on pranking him.

We order a large cactus and leave it at the Manager's door with a "Love, yours forever, Suga" card in it. Next we buy a box of frosted cupcake and sprinkle salt on it and leave it for the PD with a similar note. We draw a moustache on Suga's face and he still doesn't get up. That nerve. All this is done before 9:30 am and we are still bored. We want to play a huge prank but we can't think of anything.

Meanwhile, J-Hope finds something on the internet. It is a list of freaky pranks that Korean students have played on their teachers. We go through the list slowly. There is a prank where students laid out their shoes by the window with a letter "Sorry sir. We could not take it anymore." and the entire class is found lying just beneath the window on the ground as if they have committed suicide.

"Whoaa. Imagine how much it would freak Suga hyung and the Manager hyung", says J-Hope.

"Don't you think it would be a little too much?" Says Jin.

Jimin stands there laughing like an idiot. "We should do this."

Jungkook and Jin are apprehensive. All of them turn to look at me. "What do you want me to say" i say with a lollipop in my mouth. I think it sounds more like "Wuff woo yoo wampf me woo fay" , but they seem to understand.

Rap Mon sighs. "Should we do a vote?"

J-Hope and Jimin nod their heads so fast that it seems they will fall off their necks.

"How immature", says Jin as we position ourselves for a vote.

One-two-three

Three hands shoot up and three are down. Well, honestly I don't care if we do the prank or not. I want to sleep some more. But J-Hope looks at me like I have done something bad.

"Wuff iff it" I say.

J Hope says, "You're not fun anymore V. I had high hopes for you". He says it in an exaggerated manner, with a hand clutching his heart.

"Okay okay. Let's do the prank.", I say. Jin and Jungkook stare at me to which I only shrug.  
_

We set the stage for the master prank and go downstairs to lie down. Jimin brought along a lot of ketchup because falling from the 10th floor would obviously make us bleed a little. Jin and Jungkook are still not in the mood.

"Guys, I think this is a little extreme" says Jungkook.

"Oh shut up. It will be fun. Just wait to look at their faces" says RapMon.

So we lie down and we wait. It seems like hours have passed before we hear Jimin's phone ring.

"It is Suga hyung. What do I do?"

"He must have just woken up. Let's wait for him to notice where we are", says Rap Mon.

It is a few minutes before we see Suga on the window and we hear him yell. Shit. We have never heard him yell before. We are exhilarated, but also scared and nervous now.

For a few minutes, nothing happens. Then we see Suga running out the door and into the lawn with the Manager, PD and...his and Jimin's parents.

"Oh shit. OH SHIT." Jimin mutters and gets up to his feet. He runs towards his parents who are now shocked. His mom sits on the floor and starts to cry. We all sit up, nervously looking from one to another.

Suga stops for a minute and as he processes what happened, he shakes his head and goes back inside. He is disappointed with us. The Manager starts yelling at us.

"I have put up with a lot of this nonsense. I had honestly thought of ignoring the cactus and the cookies you sent to PD. But this is unforgivable. Whose idea was this?"

None of us speaks.

"So, this is what you wanna do, eh? Suga sat up all night planning for his and Jimin's parents to visit just because Jimin said that he was missing them. And this is what you do to him? This is what you do to us? I am disappointed in you. It is decided now. All of you will go to regular school and it is not a choice."

RapMon breaks the silence, "What? You can't do that. How will we practice? How will we perform?"

The manager looks at him with an anger that we never knew he possessed. "I will take care of it. I always do. But this is your punishment and don't think that you will get out of it."

Shit. The lollipop drops from my mouth.

We really did it this time.

 

 

"Wheee. Look at my cap. It is so cute. Don't i look adorable as hell?" I ask them.

"Not now V." RapMon looks at me like he wants to shoot arrows at me. Ouch.

Suga is still a little annoyed with us, though i think that this is because he is being punished without even actually being part of the prank. He was the victim and now he is being punished with his torturers. Poor him.

Jungkook and Jin are casting smug glances at the rest of us. None of us really wants to go school, but honestly it would be good for us. Just imagine all the fun we could have. Of course we'd be in different classes but we could still play so many pranks and laze around under the trees and jump up at random strangers from behind. The possibilities.

Jimin stops my train of thought "The manager texted. He wants to see all of us and he has our families on Skype."

Great. Now it is official. We have no other choice.

We drag ourselves to the Manager's den where he prowls like a tiger ready to pounce. "There you are. The clever 7. So so clever, aren't you? Say Hi to your parents. Come on. Turn around."

And we do. Our parents are together for some reason and they are there in person. I remember that i said that things have gotten serious, i feel that it was an understatement.

"Umm Hi dad" i say, as the rest of the gang looks on in bewilderment and realise that they too should acknowledge their families. We go on an sit between our respective parents and siblings. Our parents are morose, our siblings are delighted.

The manager looks on with satisfaction, "I hope you guys didn't think that you were the only people capable of shocking people. Anyway. We are here to talk about your punishment. All of you will attend school in Seoul and you have already been enrolled according to your ages and the rest. RapMon, Jin and Suga will attend college which is just a road across from the college. This will help you coordinate your schedules for practice. You are required to complete your assignments in school and get at least a B-. Otherwise, there will be complications. Get it?"

"But how will we manage everything? It will be so hectic with all the tours and shoots and what not." says RapMon and all of us nod our heads.

"Your situation has been made clear to the Principals. They will allow you to take days off. As for hectic, you don't know what hectic is. Yet."

I will be really honest and say here that the Manager has never looked so scary to me as he does now. In this moment i believe that he is capable of anything.

We want to say a lot but none of us can accumulate the courage to. Even J-Hope and Jimin are unreasonably quite right now. As for me, the chewing-gum i have in my mouth seems to have gotten unreasonably dry.

The Manager leaves us alone with our parents because he thinks that they will scold us. But our parents probably feel that we are being punished enough or they probably missed us a lot because no one scolds anyone. We just talk about ourselves for 2-3 hours before it is time for them to go.

We go to school on Monday. That gives us 2 days to strategise. That gives us 48 hours before we can finally get adjusted to the fact that there is no escaping this situation. That gives us 2 days of freedom.

And I don't want anything to do in these 2 days except curl myself up in a blanket and hope that this is all a nightmare.

I wish it were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I wrote it 2 years back but didn't get around to finishing it. I hope you like it because this story is very close to me and pretty cute.


End file.
